A Fusion of Worlds
by Alex118
Summary: A terrible evil threatens two worlds in it's quest for power. Heros will come together in a war for reality. The fate of all may rest on the shoulders of a brother and sister separated and cast into two different worlds. AU's and OC. Main pairings. Serventshipping, Peachshipping, Kiddyshipping, and others. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

A Fusion of worlds

**Hi everyone this is a new fic I've been wanting to do. The timelines are as follows slight Au warning with my ocs Alex and Julie which are based off myself and my twin sister. The timelines are a post Megaman axess au and Yugioh post battle city. It will be explained as we go if you have questions or helpful comments please share them. Enjoy **

Prologue

It was a peaceful afternoon in southern Ontario the birds were chirping, a cool summer breeze was blowing. All was right with the world. Outside in their back yard two sibling's twins born three minutes apart were messing with things they shouldn't. Well the sister was messing around. "Julie I really don't think we should be doing this." Alex was the older of the two by about three minutes. He wasn't really into magic. He believed in magic but was more into technology. Julie on the other hand was way into magic and was currently trying a spell from a book in their family library.

"Come Alex it'll be fun! Can't you just live a little?" She continued read from the book. Weird lights and glowing orbs started to appear and spin around the room. Julie's eyes widened and she started to glow herself.

"Julie we should really stop this! It's starting to freak me out!" Alex tired his best to talk her out of it. Not that it did any good. The room suddenly went black and the two ten year olds were nowhere to be seen.

Elsewhere

A group of shadowy creatures stood in the place between worlds. One of them spoke to the others. "So it has begun." They nodded. "Then all we can do now is wait."

Another of the group spoke up. "Is this the right course of action? To place the fate of everything in the hands of so few?"

The first one spoke again. "Be at peace brother. It is all we can do and that is enough. The twins were sent to these worlds for a reason. Only with time will their paths once again join."


	2. Cross Fusion 2 0

Chapter one

(AN/ Alex is 20 Lan and Mayl are 12 and Chaud is 13)

Cross Fusion 2.0

"Lan?" MegaMan tried to wake his NetOp. "Lan wake up!" Megaman sighed within his PET. His friend could sleep through a war. "Lan if you don't get up we're going to miss the test at SciLab." Today was the day where their older friend Alex and his Navi Warmachine were testing the new Scychro chip which should allow them to Cross fuse without a Dimensional Area. Alex was doing it because he was older and was in less danger should something go wrong.

"Megaman do you have to be so loud?" Lan was getting out of bed. "I barley got any sleep." Being a NetSaver had its downsides. One of which was late nights. "Give me a few minutes."

Meanwhile…

Warmachine was going over the data. The green camo coloured armoured Navi was ready to get started. In his forest green PET. His faceplate gave few emotions away but his NetOp always knew what he was thinking. They were both soldiers after all. "Alex you should eat something before the test. You need to keep your strength up."

Alex was doing some light training drills. "Good point partner. I think I'll grab something from the café." He was about six feet tall and had grown a lot in the ten years since his arrival to this world. He did his best not to think about it. "So Warmachine ready for the test today? If this works we can counter the dark Scychro chips." The Navi only nodded. Nebula had agents that could cross fuse anywhere but it cost them their sanity. But they killed a lot of innocent people in their attacks. Alex knew his military Navi's mind. Warmachine was enraged by them. In this war they would need soldiers. The battles will turn into kill or be killed. Alex ran into Chaud at the café.

"Morning Alex. Ready?" Chaud was sitting with Mayl. Alex jacked Warmachine into the Café's net.

Cyber world

Roll was pacing waiting the floor waiting for Megaman. "Where is he? He should have been here by now." Warmachine joined ProtoMan at the cyber bar.

"How long has she been at it?"

ProtoMan sighed, "About two hours."

"Most likely Lan slept in."

"That's a given."

"Will you two shut up?" Roll yelled

Back in the real world

Lan was rushing to SciLab. "Oh Man I can't believe I'm going to be late!"

MegaMan sighed. "Hey don't blame me I woke you up on time it's not my fault you fell back asleep."

Lan sighed. "I know I know. But it's been a busy week."

They finally got to SciLab. Lan went to SciLab's new training area. Mayl and Chaud were waiting for him. "It's about time Lan." Mayl was pretty upset. Luckily Mr. Famous entered the room.

"Agent Lan good to see you made it." He turned the monitors on. "Ready when you are Alex."

Alex looked at his PET. "Ready for this partner?"

Warmachine nodded. "It's not like this is the first time we've cross fused. We'll be fine."

Alex smirked. "Alright let's do it! Scychro chip in download!" The cross fusion was a success.

Alex stood in Warmachine's armour. Even though no one could see his face behind Warmachine's helmet they could tell he was smirking.

"Alright you two try to run the gantlet." Alex ran it in record time. "Nice work you two. We'll need to run some tests but we should be able to test the rest of you today. Even you Mayl."

Mayl looked surprised. "You mean Roll and I could cross fuse and help Lan and…" Her face went red. "Um I mean help you guys."

Everyone knew about her crush on Lan and Roll's crush on MegaMan. Thankfully for Mayl Alex entered the room. "So who's next?" Lan picked up a new Scychro ship and headed into the training room.

"Alright, Scychro chip in and Download!"

And hour later…

Everyone had gone through the tests. Mayl and Roll were really happy they were able to cross fuse. Even Raika and SearchMan came to Dentech to try out the new chips. The group went to lunch because the gantlet took a lot out of them especially Mayl and Raika how had never cross fused before. Before they could eat the alarms went off. It seems Darkloids were tearing up the city. Alex sighed. "Alright let's go teach these guys a lesson!"

They run out the door. Little did they know this was going to be the start of a war.

(AN/ Just to let you guys know Warmachine's Main blaster looks like the heatguts buster but with a small zeta cannon barrel)


	3. Dueling just got more intense part 1

Dueling just got more intense part 1

(AN/ Julie is 16, all other characters are their ages at the end of the battle city arc)

Julie was waiting for the school day to end. She had become quite the mage since she got to this world six years ago. She hated herself because she feared she had killed her twin brother. The pair of them both shared brown eyes. But her brother's hair was brown and hers is a dirty blonde. A part of her hoped she would see him again but the years past with no sign of him. She sighed as her final class was taking forever to end. She turned to her right to see Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and even Kaiba whose attitude had a major change after she and the rest of the gang saved his little brother Mokuba from being eaten. They past notes around to try and pass the time.

Meanwhile in the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami was walking the endless halls of the puzzle trying to uncover his past. He had found out some of the things he had long forgotten. He heard footsteps behind him. He knew someone was in the puzzle with him and he had a pretty good idea who it was. He turned to see the Dark Magician Girl standing behind him. He wasn't surprised she was there, she was always there if he needed her. "Mana is there something wrong?" His voice had a slight hint of concern.

She moved to his side. "Do I need a reason to see you my love?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

"No, but you don't usually visit during the day." She was trying to avoid something, he knew his love too well to know that there wasn't some other reason for her being here.

"Can't we just enjoy the moment, please?" Her voice was filled with desperation. Yami held her close. There was something she was desperate to avoid. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't yet. She wanted him to have a moment of peace before she would have to send him into danger once again. "I love you." She clung to him as if he would disappear. No she wouldn't lose him again she couldn't bear the thought of it. She would protect him.

"I love you too." He knew that she wanted to avoid whatever was troubling her for a little while longer. She would tell him when she was ready.

Back in the school

"Man I thought that class would never end." Joey said as he stretched to get rid of the stiffness sitting in school chairs for a long time brought.

"I hear ya bro." Tristan said as he walked next to him.

Tea and Yugi held hands as they exited the class room. They started dating shortly after the battle city finals. Julie was right behind them. "So big date for you two tonight?" Tea smiled and nodded. Yugi just blushed. Kaiba said goodbye as he went into his limo heading to his office. He always worked late on Fridays. Duke Devlin, Julie's boyfriend was waiting for her outside he had a different class and it was the only class he didn't have with the rest of the group. It was a pain because his fan girls wouldn't leave him alone. They ran when they saw Julie as she was a kind girl unless you were trying to steal her boyfriend then she was a holy terror. He greeted the group and they walked to the game shop for a little fun after a hard day of school.

At KaibaCorp

Seto Kaiba was typing on his computer sorting through files. He noticed something was wrong as his screen started to glitch. His phone rang. "What?" Mokuba's voice answered.

"Seto help! There something in our systems and there something down here." Mokuba's voice was quiet but filled with fear.

"Mokuba where are you?" Seto said as he got up and ran to the elevator.

"I'm in the main server room. Be careful big brother there's something….." A large growling sound was the last thing Seto heard before the call was cut from his brother's end. Whatever it was he was going to tear it apart for attacking his little brother.

Seto ran for the elevator but it wouldn't open. A text box appeared on the display. _**'You didn't think it would be that easy did you. Man you humans are stupid.' **_

Kaiba growled in anger. "Whoever you are I'll destroy you for attacking my brother."

A chuckle was heard over the intercom. "I'd love to see you try human."

Seto ran to the stairs he ran ten levels down to the main server room. When he got into the room he saw most of the server's which held terabytes of data were cut to pieces. He looked for his little brother but saw nothing. "Mokuba? Mokuba where are you?" Seto felt a cool breeze of air. He turned to see a hole in the side of the building. As he looked he saw blood. He felt his heart jump into his throat. He fell to his knees.

"Well I guess you aren't as tough as you think?" The voice said he began to laugh.

Meanwhile in Dentech city

"You think those two got the job done?" FlashMan asked GateMan.

"They better have. I didn't rip a hole to a new demission just for kicks."

"Hey! If you two are done talking I could use some help here!" NovaMan shouted.

The Darkloids attacked the cross fused NetSavers. Alex took on FlashMan, Lan and Chaud fought NovaMan. Raika and Mayl fought the army of viruses that were there as well. GateMan stayed in the back ranks to provide cover fire.

"Stay focused guys." Alex said as he drew his War sword. (AN/ It's basically a green hero sword blade with a gold long sword handle.)

FlashMan wouldn't go down without a fight. He used his neon lights attack but it would do him no good as Alex cut his left arm off. "Argh! This isn't over. GateMan get us out of here." GateMan opened a portal and the Darkloids and their minions ran through it. Alex ran after them firing his war buster at them. He crossed the threshold of the portal just before it closed. The other NetSavers just stood there.

"Lan we should head back to SciLab. Maybe Mr. Famous could tell us where they went." They all agreed that was the best course of action and headed back to SciLab.

Meanwhile,

Even with all the blasting they did the Darkloids didn't notice that they were followed. The portal opened to what looked like a harbour. Alex ducked behind a wall of crates. He was about to attack when BurnerMan showed up. "Well you three look like you got beat." BurnerMan said in a very smug voice.

"Shut up! If you two had been faster we wouldn't have needed to stall for time." FlashMan was pissed to say the least as his arm rebuilt itself.

"So where is the little brat?" NovaMan asked.

BurnerMan smiled evilly. "SavageMan is holding the little brat now. Hopefully he won't kill him until after we've used him." 

Alex didn't like the sound of that. "Okay partner thoughts?"

"We should try to find SavageMan and save this kid. We'll need to stay unnoticed we are outnumbered after all."

"Right stealth tactics it is. Style change stealth mode." His armour changes to a black camo pattern and his blaster changes into more of a scout rifle like SearchMan's but with a much faster fire rate. "Let's go." Alex says as he cloaks to avoid attention.

Back at the game shop.

Tea and Yugi were sitting on steps kissing lightly. "Aww you two look soo cute." They broke their kiss to see Rebeca Hawkins standing there.

"Rebeca what are you doing here?" Asked as her face went red.

"I just finished collage and Grandpa wanted to visit."

"Collage?" Both Yugi and Tea Asked

"Yes my granddaughter has quite the brain." Arthur Hawkins said as he slowly walked up the side walk.

As if on cue Solomon Muto came outside. "Arthur what a surprise." The two old men hugged.

"Hello old friend. Doing well."

Solomon laughed. "As well as can be expected. What with everything that my grandson and his friends get into. Let's talk inside I've just put on some tea." The two old men walked inside.

Rebeca followed them since she didn't want to intrude. Her crush on Yugi had disappeared. She was trying to sort out her feelings for a certain young Kaiba. It started to rain so Yugi and Tea headed inside.

Julie and Duke were watching Joey and Tristan arm wrestle. "Give up bro." Tristan said

"No way." Joey replied

"Not again. How long have they been that it this time?" Tea asked as she sat down with Yugi.

Duke sighed. "About ten minutes. I'm not sure who's more stubborn."

Yugi shook his head. "Why don't you two call it a draw before one of you gets hurt?"

Tea nodded. "I'd rather not have go to the hospital tonight."

A loud crash of thunder could be heard from outside as the storm was getting worse.

"Yugi I need to speak with speak with you privately." Yami's voice echoed in Yugi's head.

"I'll be right back." Everyone except Duke could guess what was going on. Yugi went up to his room. Yami appeared in his ghostly form. "Okay Yami what's going on?"

Yami crossed his arms and had a serious look on his face. "Yugi there is a problem…" the Pharaoh was interrupted by the Dark Magician Girl appearing beside him. "Mana?"

"My Pharaoh. You must hurry. The realm of monsters is in peril. If we don't find a way to stop it both our worlds will be destroyed."

Yugi looked surprised. "What's going on?"

Yami turned his attention from his love. "Yugi someone is trying to break down the barriers between worlds. We don't know why but we do know that nothing good can come from it." Yugi had no idea what to say. He was shocked when he saw fear in Yami's eyes. He turns to The Dark Magician Girl and takes her hand. "We'll stop whoever is doing this I promise." Yugi knew about their nightly encounters. He was glad his friend had someone.

"So what's the plan?" Yugi asked not sure what they could even do.

Solomon came upstairs and knocked on Yugi's door. "Yugi you have a visitor."

"I'll be down in a second Grandpa." Yugi sighed. "I'll be right back." However Yami and Mana had already returned to the Millennium Puzzle. He sighed. He exited his room and walked down the steps. He went into the kitchen to see Seto Kaiba soaking wet looking like he just been through hell.

Meanwhile…

Alex had been looking for SavageMan. He used the advanced sensors in stealth mode to pick up a trail. SavageMan must have cut the kid as a blood trail was on the ground. "Dammit." He hissed. "Okay where are you?" He followed the blood trail to a warehouse. It looked abandoned. Its windows were smashed. Alex snuck into the warehouse blaster at the ready. He saw SavageMan was pacing in front of a cage. In said cage was a boy with long raven black hair. He was covered in cuts.

"When my big brother finds me your toast."

SavageMan lashed at the cage. "Quiet human! Or I'll rip you to pieces!" He snarled

"Now, now SavageMan no need to be hasty." A man with light blue hair and slightly pale skin said as he entered the room.

"Watch yourself human. I don't take orders from you." SavageMan said in a low voice.

He laughed. "Now don't be like that. When all is said and done you and your kind will be free of the cyber world and can rule your earth however you wish. It's a simple system of give and take. You get what you want and I get what I want. Now we have business to discuss with your comrades."

"What about the brat?"

"He's not going anywhere is he?"

SavageMan took a look back to the cage and shook his head. "NovaMan will watch him."

They left the room. The kid was looking pale. His was losing a lot of blood. Alex knew he had to act fast. He moved to the cage. He decloaked. "How are you?" he asked nervously

"Shh, my name's Alex I'm here to help. Now let's get you out of there." He ripped the cage open and picked the kid up.

"Thanks. I'm Mokuba Kaiba." He said weakly. Alex had no idea what to do next but he knew he had to get Mokuba out of there.

Meanwhile,

Kaiba had told the group what happened and they went out looking for him. The storm had let up at least but it was still cool and damp outside. They had spilt up to look for Mokuba. Joey and Tristan went east, Duke and Julie went west, and Yugi, Tea, and Kaiba went north. They spent an hour looking it was now night the city lights. Kaiba looked like shit as they searched. They have never seen him like this he looked worse than when his soul was ripped out. He was trying to protect his brother. He felt like he had failed his brother in every way possible.

Julie and Duke had no luck in finding Mokuba. They called Joey and Tristan but they couldn't find any trace of him either. They joined up and went to join the others. Julie stared shaking. Duke Took off his jacket and put it over her. "Thanks." He nodded and held her hand. They walked further down the street the clouds had cleared so some stars could be seen despite the city lights. "I hope Mokuba's okay." Julie whispered. She reflected on how Mokuba always getting captured. It wasn't fair he was so kind and gentle. Julie gritted her teeth in frustration. Why was this so hard? Was there really no trace? No clue to follow? She wanted something to follow a lead, a sign, just something. They eventually ran into the others. Kaiba looked dead. Julie smacked him across the face. "Hey he's going to be alright. We'll find him. But you giving up isn't going to save your brother!" Kaiba only nodded in response and gave a brief smile. Julie wasn't known for violence but when she did get violent it was for good reason.

The group headed down every ally and side passage they could think of but they found nothing until. "Ouch." That was Mokuba's voice.

"Sorry. Just try to hold still we need to get you fixed up. Also try to relax." They moved in the direction the voices came from. "You we're pretty brave back there. I mean I would have been scared to death when I was your age. Okay that should do it. How do you feel?"

"I feel great. What did you do?"

"I used a device that was made to repair data on you. In this form it heals people petty well."

They found Mokuba and another person in some type of armour. Seto immediately ran to his brother. "Mokuba. Thank goodness you're alright."

"Seto!" Mokuba ran to his big brother. They hugged each other tightly.

"How'd you get away and who captured you?" Seto Kaiba was in the mood for an ass kicking. Whoever or whatever captured his brother was about to pay dearly.

"Seto this is Alex he saved me from those, what did you call them again?"

"They're called Darkloids. They hate humans and cause a lot of problems in my world."

Kaiba looked to this stranger who had most likely saved is younger brother's life. "Thank you."

Alex just shook his head. "No need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." The rest of the group came around to see Mokuba was ok. Julie stopped and stared. Alex in turn stared at her. He looked her up and down. It was his sister! "Well at least you're still alive." Julie just stared. He dropped out of cross fusion and Julie just stood there. "What? Hard to recognise your own brother?" Julie ran towards him and hugged him.

"Alex! You're alive! I thought… with the spell. I'm soo happy you're oaky." The siblings hugged while everyone else just stood there and scratched their heads.

Joey decided to ask the question. "Um Julie mind filling us in here? How is this guy your brother? And why haven't you mentioned him before?"

Julie looked ashamed. "When we were ten I was messing around with spells and well…"

Alex finished her sentence. "It sent us to two different worlds apparently."

"Um Alex I hate to interrupt but we do have Darkloids on the loose we should really try to deal with them." Warmachine clipped in from his PET. Which no one else noticed.

"Umm who was that?" Julie asked.

"Oh this is my NetNavi Warmachine." Alex held up His PET and Warmachine saluted. Everyone just stood and stared.

"So what was that trick with the armour?" Joey asked

"Oh that was due to this Scychro chip it allows us to cross fuse."

A growl could be heard in the distance. Warmachine spoke up. "Alex we had better get back into cross fusion."

"Right, Scychro chip in. Download!" A bright light enveloped them. When it disappeared Alex was once again covered in armour. "Right well I should get going I need to hunt down those Darkloids."

Before Alex could leave a voice echoed through the alleyway. "Oh don't leave on our account." FlashMan said form a roof over top of the alley.

"Yeah we're just getting fired up." BurnerMan said standing right next to FlashMan.

NovaMan and GateMan were on the opposite side of the rooftops. SavageMan was behind Alex.

"Well shit."

**Well that's it for part 1 I'll do my best to get the second part out but it may be awhile. It will depend on school. My buddy is coming back from Toronto in for a few days so we'll most likely be gaming. Until later. Oh and I've updated my profile if anyone cares I've been meaning to for a while. I might try to do a quick Servantshipping new year's oneshot tomorrow but I can't promise anything.**


End file.
